Since I Found You
by Akatsuna no Momiji
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sehangat ini di dekat seorang gadis, hanya gadis ini seorang yang bisa membuatnya sehangat ini,,namun, dibalik rasa hangat yang di tebarkannya di sekitar orang-orang kesepian, ada sesuatu pada diri gadis itu... Alert : SasuXOC..


**_First fic, enjoy it...._**

**_Akatsuna no Momiji_**

* * *

**Since I Found You**

**Chapter 1**

**Momiji's POV**

Lelah, aku lelah terus berjalan, karena tempat yang ku tuju tak kunjung terlihat. Namun sebenarnya aku berjalan tanpa arah, hanya menghabiskan tenaga saja.

Dasar sial! Tak kuat lagi tubuhku. Mau mati rasanya. ah. . .

" Bruukk. . ." kerasnya tanah menghantam tubuhku yang sudah tak berdaya. Sakit, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi. Akh, aku benci diriku yang tak berdaya seperti ini.

**Sasuke's POV**

" Naruto, kau ini bodoh apa? Kakashi-sensei kan menyuruh kita kembali secepatnya untuk memberikan laporan kepada Hokage-sama , kenapa kau malah santai santai saja! " omelku pada naruto yang semakin konyol,

" Ahh, kau ini, jangan terlalu serius begitu lah sasuke. Santai saja, lagi pula si nenek itu tak akan tahu kalaupun kita beristirahat di sini sebentar saja. Iya kan sakura ? Hehehe," si konyol itu meminta dukungan sakura,

" Bicara apa kau Naruto, dasar bodoh, bersikaplah sedikit _cool _ seperti sasuke-kun. Pantas saja gadis-gadis tak menyukaimu, " katanya setengah berteriak kepada naruto yang hanya mendengus kesal, " lebih baik kita langsung pulang saja yuk Sasuke-kun, tidak usah pedulikan si bodoh ini ?" kata sakura sambil mendekat ke tubuhku, mencoba menarikku, menjijikan.

" Huh, Terserah, " jawabku dingin.

**Sakura's inner POV **

Kyaaaa. . .

Akhirnya ada kesempatan juga untuk aku dan sasuke berduaan, biar saja si bodoh itu tertinggal, nanti aku bilang ke Nona Hokage kalau dia dimakan binatang buas, biar tahu rasa dia. Hahaha. . .

Ah, aku tak boleh kehilangan momen ini, sebaiknya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada sasuke sekarang! Kapan lagi ada momen seromantis ini. Tapiii, ah, sudahlah, ayo sakura, kau pasti bisa melakukannya !!!

**Real Sakura'S POV**

" Sa-sasu. . ." kata kataku tak sempat ku lanjutkan karena sasuke malah berlari ke depan.

**Sakura's inner**

'Cih, padahal sedikit lagi sakura !!!'

Huh, Apa sih yang membuat sasuke tak memperhatikn aku, ? dasar sial kau sakura. Akh. Kataku menggerutu dalam hati, lalu aku berlari kecil menyusul sasuke yang sedang berjongkok.

**Sasuke's POV**

Ah, gadis ini mulai lagi, menyebalkan. Apakah semua wanita semengerikan dia? Agresif sekali sih. Dan sepertinya dia mau melakukan hal konyol lagi seperti biasanya, ah, dia benar benar cocok dngan naruto, pasangan konyol.

Saat itu aku melihat sesuatu agak jauh di depanku, apa itu ?

" Sa-sasu. . ." saat itu sakura mulai bicara, ah, masa bodoh, sebaiknya aku melihat apa yang ada di depan sana. Aku pun berlari melihatnya.

Akh, Ternyata ini tubuh seorang gadis, apakah dia sudah mati? Aku langsung mengecek denyut nadinya, masih hidup, tapi kondisinya begitu mengenaskan, banyak luka di tubuhnya, ah.

" Ada apa sa. . . KYAAAA. . . mayaaattt, aku takut Sasu-kun…" saat sakura melihatnya dia langsung berteriak dan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang,

" Hei, jangan sembarangan, dia masih hidup tahu, " kataku smbil melepaskan rangkulannya yang kuat dari tubuhku " Kita masih bisa menyelamatkannya. Sebaiknya kita bawa ke desa secepatnya,

" Hei, sakura-chaan…sasukeee… " Tiba tiba terdengar suara naruto, dan saat aku menoleh, dia sedang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi " Hosh, hosh, ada…apa…kalian…lakukan…" katanya sambil terengah engah dengan susunan kalimat yang berantakan, huh, memang bodoh.

" Ada yang pingsan, mungkin dia kelelahan, sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke desa dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ayo jalan ! " perintahku kepada mereka berdua sambil mengangkat gadis itu.

**Momiji's POV**

Dalam kesadaranku yang timbul tenggelam, tubuhku rasanya ringan sekali, ada yang mengangkatku dnegan lembut. Tubuh yang hangat, bau yang harum, memperlakukanku dengan lembut seakan aku barang berharga. Ah, seandainya dia tahu aku. Saat itu, kesadaranku pun hilang lagi. . .

" ……kelelahan…..tak terpikirkan dari mana luka separah itu, untung cepat cepat dibawa…… bisa lebih parah……" sayup sayup, diantara kesadaranku yang mulai pulih, aku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang tegas. Saat itu aku perlahan membuka mata,

" ……mungkin kita bisa bertanya… ah, lihat dia sadar ! " kata salah seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yng membawa babi, memberi tahu orang orang yang ada di situ. Saat itu wanita berambut kuning ­­­­­­ -yang berdada besar dan terlihat galak- melihat kearahku, saat itu tatapannya beruboah menjadi lembut,

" Kau sudah sadar ?"

" Dimana aku ?" kataku lemah,

" Kau di rumah sakit, kau sudah tidur hampir semalaman, "

" Aku… ah, maaf aku merepotkan, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, " kataku sambil mencoba bangun, tapi tiba tiba kepalaku dan semua persendianku sakit sekali

" Akh…." Kataku sambil hampir terjatuh, saat itu semua orang di ruangan itu bergerak mau menolongku, namun rupanya seorang lelaki yang berada di dekat ranjangku –laki laki berambut dan bermata gelap yang sejak tadi tak kusadari keberadaannya- yang menangkapku duluan, dalam pelukannya !!!! -diiringi tatapan begis seorang gadis berambut merah muda- .

" Ah, maaf, " kataku sambil menahan malu dan menunduk mencoba menutupi wajahku yang merah -sebenarnya wajahku di balut perban, jadi untuk apa takut terlihat yah?- .

" Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan diri, malah tambah merepotkan, tahu! " katanya langsung dengan nada dingin,

" Maaf, " kataku semakin menunduk. Lalu dia berdiri dan menidurkanku di ranjang rumah sakit,

" Dia benar, sebaiknya kau istirahat beberapa hari lagi sampai pulih, agar tidak bertambah parah penyakitmu. Lagipula banyak yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu, jadi cepatlah sehat. " seorang pria berambut perak yang tampak aneh berkata padaku.

" Ah, sebaiknya kita semua keluar, biarkan Nona ini beristirahat agar luka lukanya cepat pulih ! " kata wanita berambut hitam tadi,

" Ah, benar juga. Selamat malam nona. . . ?" Tanya wanita berambut kuning itu

" Momiji, " jawabku

" Ah iya, Nona Momiji, selamat beristirahat, " katanya sambil menggiring semua orang di situ. Lalu semua orang keluar melalui pintu, dan yang terakhir adalah laki laki berambut gelap tadi, pandangannya bertemu denganku, tapi aku buru buru berpaling, dan dia pun menutup pintunya.

Akhirnya, aku sendirian lagi. Dalam kegelapan kamar rumah sakit, aku teringat kembali semua peristiwa pedih itu, semua hilang, tak ada yang tersisa untukku dan masa depanku. Akhinya aku hanya menangis di sisa malam itu. . .

**Sasuke's POV**

" Mungkin beberapa hari lagi, saat perawat sudah memberikan laporan kesehatannya, kita bisa tanyakan semua padanya….." kata Tsunade-sama kepada Kakashi-sensei,

" Yah, sudahlah, untuk sekarang ini biarkan dia istrahat dan menenangkan diri dulu…." Kata kakashi-sensei

" Sasuke, naruto, sakura," Hokage-sama memanggil kami " besok pagi laporan hasil misi kalian harus sudah ada di mejaku ! " lalu dia berjalan menjauh, kakashi-sensei menatap kami dengan tatapan yang seakan bilang 'apa-ku-bilang-kan' ,

" Ah, " Hokage sama menoleh dan mulai berbicara lagi, " aku juga harus menanyakan perihal masalah ini besok. Aku tunggu pukul delapan ya. Dah, sampai jumpa besok…" pamitnya sambil berbalik dan melambaikan tangan.

Saat Hokage-sama sudah agak jauh, Kakashi-sensei berkata,

" Yah sudah semuanya, aku duluan ya, selamat atas berhasilnya misi kalian, jangan lupa laporannya yah, selamat malam, Huahm…." Katanya sambil menguap dan pergi begitu saja. Kami bertiga lalu berpandangan yang seakan berkata ' what-a-fucking-teacher'. Setelah itu tanpa banyak bicara aku kembali ke apartemenku.

Sampai di sana tiba tiba pikiran tentang gadis itu terlintas dalam benakku, sepertinya ada beban berat yang di sembunyikannya. Ah, sudahlah, toh aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku lalu merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, ' akhirnya bisa beristirahat juga' pikirku, tak lama kemudian aku pun terlelap. . .

**Momiji's POV**

Ciap….ciap….ciap….

" Ukh. . ." erangku,seluruh tubuhku rasanya semakin kaku. Sakit. Sudah pagi, aku melihat ke jendela rumah sakit yang terbuka, di kisi kisinya burung burung kecil sedang mematuk matuk, ' ah, manis sekali' pikirku.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

" Permisi…"aku menoleh, ada yang mengetuk pintu

" Silahkan masuk,, " jawabku singkat

" Momiji? " wanita berambut hitam pendek yang kemarin datang lagi,-kali ini tanpa membawa babi- " Aku datang untuk memeriksa perkembanganmu sekaligus ingin menanyaan beberapa hal padamu." Katanya sambil menuju tempat tidurku, dan mengecek luka luka ku.

" Dari mana kau mendapat luka luka separah ini ?" katanya sambil membuka perbanku dan menggantinya dengan yang baru setelah sebelumnya mengoleskan semacam salep, dia lalu melirikku yang tak kunjung menjawab, " Ah, kalau kau belum mau menjawab sekarang juga tak apa-apa. Tapi agar bebanmu berkurang, tak ada salahnya kan bercerita? Nah, selesai. Lukamu cepat sebentar lagi pulih, dan kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dalam waktu dekat. " dia tersenyum kepadaku. Tanpa terasa air mataku berlinang, dia kaget, dia panik,

" Ah, a-ada apa? Ke-kenapa ka-kau menangis seperti ini, apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Ah, ma-maaf," dia berusaha menenangkan ku, saat itu aku menatapnya,

" Maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku? Karena aku hanya akan bercerita sekali saja," dia lalu diam dan duduk di sisi ranjang, menghapus air mataku

" Aku akan mendengarkannya. Silahkan," kemudian aku bercerita padanya sambil menunduk, memilin milin selimut. . .

**Shizune's POV**

Sial, ! ini harus cepat cepat di beri tahukan kepada Tsunade-sama. Setelah mendengar cerita gadis itu aku berlari ke tempat Tsunade-sama, mengabaikan tatapan bingung perawat di rumah sakit dan orang orang di jalan.

Saat di dekat pintu kantornya aku mendengar suara orang bercakap cakap,

" ….setelah itu? Apakah begitu sa…"

DAKKK….(suara pintu di buka dengan keras)

"TSUNADE-SAMA…" panggilku, memotong pembicaraan orang orang di dalam ruangan, mereka semua menoleh ke arahku, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi, menatapku dengan tatapan heran,

" Ada apa Shizune ?" kata Tsunade-sama tenang,

" Anak itu, yang di rumah sakit,dia, dia…" namun saat Tsunade-sama menatapku dengan tatapan ' hentikan!-jangan-di hadapan-mereka', kata-kataku langsung terhenti.

" Ehm, kalian, keluarlah dulu, ada yang mau kami bicarakan," katanya kepada ketiga anak itu, seketika wajah anak-anak itu menjadi kesal, namun tetap berbalik ke pintu keluar, " Kakashi, kau tetap di sini! "

**End of all POV**

Naruto dan sakura jengkel karena di suruh keluar seenaknya,

" Sial! Ada apa sih, aku kan jadi penasaran, " rutuk Naruto

" Ah, gadis itu lagi, ada apa sih dengan dia, sejak muncul malah membuat heboh satu desa. Apa sih keistimewaannya? " kata Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanyut dalam pikirannya,

' Ah, gadis itu, ' pikir sasuke ' kenapa dengannya ya? Apa yang terjadi? Apa sebaiknya aku menjenguknya ya?' tiba tiba Sasuke tersadar akan pikirannya tadi dan berteriak,

" Akh, " sambil berkata dalam hati, 'apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Sasuke? Bodoh kau Sasuke!' katanya sambil berjalan keluar dari tempat itu, diiringi tatapan keheranan teman-temannya,' Kenapa dengan Sasuke?' pikir mereka.

Mereka bertiga lalu menunggu di depan gedung tempat kantor Hokage, menunggu Kakashi keluar dan memberi tahukan tugas selanjutnya.

" Hei kalian," suara malas-malasan Kakashi terdengar dari belakang, " sedang apa kalian disini? Seperti orang bodoh saja. Hahaha "

" Kami ini menunggu Sensei tahu! Lama sekali sih! " protes Sakura

" Hoh? Ada apa menungguku?" katanya dengan ekspresi bingung yang memuakkan

" Hiiiiiiih, kami menunggu untuk tahu tugas kami selanjutnya, Sensei ! " Sakura menambahkan dengan kesal sambil menggeretakkan giginya.

" Oh,? Untuk hari ini cukup, kalian kan baru pulang dari misi kelas B, jadi istirahatlah dulu. Kalian boleh pulang." Katanya sambil tersenyum

" Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih? Hehehe, ayo Sakura, sasuke, kita ke tempat paman ichiraku, kita makan ramen. Ayo. . . ." kata Naruto bersemangat sambil melompat berdiri,

" Baiklaaah, ayo Sasuke ?" ajak Sakura,

" Ah, Sasuke, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Kalian berdua duluan saja ya. " kata Kakashi kepada mereka berdua,

" Baiklah, kalau sasuke sih terserah. Ayo Sakura. Ramen, aku datang……. " teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke tempat penjual ramen, Sakura mengikuti dengan ceria di belakangnya. Setelah mereka berdua tidak terlihat, Sasuke bertanya,

" Ada apa Kakashi-sensei ?"

" Ah, ini, bagaimana kalau kau menjenguk gadis yang kemarin? Siapa namanya? Ah, aku lupa,"

" Momiji ?" jawab Sasuke

" Ah, iya dia. Bagaimana kalau kau menjenguknya? Kasihan dia, mungkin dia kesepian, lagipula dia tak mengenal siapa-siapa di desa ini. Bagaimana?"

" Kenapa tidak menyuruh mereka berdua juga?" Tanya Sasuke bingung,

" Ah, itu, mereka itu berisik, lagipula Sakura sepertinya tidak menyukainya. Dan juga, kau kan yang menyelamatkannya ?"

" Begitu,"

" Jadi? " Tanya Kakashi memastikan

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang, "

" Tunggu, ini ada titipan dari Hokage-sama," kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sekantong kecil uang " katanya belikanlah sesuatu untuknya, mungkin buah, atau seikat bunga,"

" Hmm, " hanya itu yang di katakan Sasuke, ia lalu menerimanya dan pergi, " Aku pergi dulu sensei,"

**Sasuke's POV **

Ah, merepotkan. Kenapa harus aku sendirian sih? aku sedang berdiri di depan toko bunga milik keluarga Ino, saat aku melihat ke kaca pintunya, lho? kenapa aku tersenyum sendiri begini? Akkh, Apa yang terjadi padamu Sasukeee? Kataku sambil memejamkan mata dan membenamkan tanganku di dalam tangan,

Klining…

" Kau sedang apa di sini Sasuke-kun?" Ino bertanya keheranan saat melihatku, rupanya dia baru membuka pintu, " Kau mau beli bunga? Ayo, silahkan masuk," katanya sambil tersenyum,

Dengan canggung aku memasuki toko itu, " Kau mau cari bunga apa?" tanyanya,

" Eh? Bunga…" Bunga apa? Mana aku tahu kesukaan gadis itu " Terserah, pilih saja yang bagus," kataku asal

" Tidak boleh, memilih bunga itu harus dengan penuh perasaan, agar perasaanmu itu tersampaikan pada orang yang kau tuju. Ayo cepat pilih! " katanya memaksaku melihat sederetan bunga yang cantik, lalu aku melihat sebuah tempat berisi bunga berwarna putih yang indah,

" Ah, yang ini saja kalau begitu," kataku menunjuk bunga itu

" Ah, Lily Putih yah," manis sekali pilihanmu, katanya sambil tersenyum," akan aku rangkai dulu ya, agar nanti menjadi seikat bunga yang lebih indah di lihat," katanya sambil membawa bunga itu ke belakang meja kasir dan menghiasnya, beberapa saat kemudian, dia menyerahkan seikat bunga lily yang sudah dirangkai sedemikian rupa dengan seikat pita merah muda sebagai pemanis, " Nah, sudah jadi, silahkan."

" Terima kasih, " kataku sambil membayar dan membawa bunga itu. Aku lalu berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Entah kenapa di perjalanan perasaanku tidak karuan, ah, sudahlah. Di depan pintu kamarnya aku mempersiapkan diri, entah untuk apa.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

" Yaaa? Silahkan masuk…" kata suara lemah dari dalam kamar itu. Aku lalu membuka pintu dan masuk. Saat itu aku melihatnya sedang memandangi burung-burung yang sedang mematuk-matuk di kisi-kisi jendela, cahaya matahari yang masuk dan menerpa wajahnya –yang sekarang perbannya sudah di lepas, diganti plester- membuatnya terlihat begitu manis, apalagi dengan senyumnya yang ikut menghiasi wajahnya, tanpa sadar aku jadi ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Ah, sadar Sasuke !!!! kataku pada diri sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh,

" Ah, kau…? " katanya kaget

" Pagi, " kataku datar

" A-pagi," katanya agak gugup, namun –sepertinya- setelah dia agak menguasai diri, dia berkatan dengan tenang dan agak ceria, " kenapa hanya berdiri di situ? Sini, duduk di sini," katanya sambil menunjuk kursi di samping ranjannya,

" Ah, iya," aku lalu duduk di kursi itu, beberapa saat kami hanya saling melihat di sana, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar, lalu aku seperti tersadar,

" Ini, ada sesuatu untukmu, " kataku sambil menyerahkan bunga yang tadi aku beli,

" Ahh, terima kasih, manis sekali, " katanya sambil mengambil bunga dari tanganku dan memeluknya, " Aku suka sekali bunga Lily,", aku terpana melihat ekspresinya saat menyentuh bunga itu, begitu lembut sinar di wajahnya, seakan beban yang waktu itu aku lihat sirna begitu saja, dia tersenyum sambil menyentuh bunga itu satu per satu, harus ku akui, dia semakin - Ehm ­- manis di mataku, dan, apa ini? Seperti ada yang jungkir balik di dalam perutku, ada yang menjalar hangat, rasanya ada yanga aneh,tapi nyaman dan menyenangkan, apa ini? Aku belum pernah seperti ini sebelumya. Sebaiknya aku tak berlama-lama di sini, nanti aku semakin tak terkendali,

" A-itu, aku sedang buru-buru, aku, aku harus pergi. Semoga kau cepat sembuh." Kataku sambil berdiri dan menuju pintu, dia seperti tersadar, dia lalu memanggilku,

" Ah, hei, aku belum tahu namamu," aku langsung menoleh dan menjawab,

" Mm? aku, Uchiha Sasuke,"

" Ah, Terima kasih untuk bunganya, Sasuke-kun, " katanya sambil tersenyum, ' Ma-manis sekali' kataku pada diri sendiri, wajahku panas, sepertinya sudah sangat merah, aku lalu berbalik,

" Hn, " kataku singkat lalu menutup pintu, setelah di luar aku buru-buru berlari ke aarah hutan di pinggir desa. Aku harus menenagkan diriku, aku harus tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku hari ini.

**Momiji's POV**

Ah, manis sekali dia, memberiku bunga kesukaanku. Hihihi. Ternyata dia tak sedingin yang aku kira. Tapi…. Rasanya ada yang salah, apakah sakitku bertambah? Rasanya tadi pagi aku tidak demam, tapi saat dia memberiku bunga, tubuhku panas, tapi tidak demam. Ah, rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

* * *

**_Akhirnya selesai chapter 1,,maaf buat penggemar SasuSaku,,ceritanya masih di susun,,hehe,,tunggu aja yupz,,semoga suka sama cerita ini yah,,R&R please. . ._**

**_Nb: maaf kalau penggambaran perasaan suka nya agak sedikit norak bin alay,,hehehe_**


End file.
